Cry Little Sister and Say Hello to the Night
by ZexionLover411
Summary: When Bridgette and her parents are on their way to move to Santa Cruz they get into a car accident. Suddenly Bridgette finds herself waking up in a hospital in 1987 in The Lost Boys movie. She's Michael and Sam's cousin. Can she change the story and save the Lost Boys? Rated M for Language, Sexual Themes, Violence Etc. Pairing OC/Lost Boys. (I'm out of ideas T T)
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Santa Carla

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_Hey First The Lost Boys story I've written, Title isn't that original but i tried. I'm also writing another called Amethyst I'll be posting soon. I have 7 chapters of this done, but I have the movie so I should type up the rest with in this week or the next. Sorry if the chapters are a little short, i'll try to make them longer._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I stood in my drive way and looked at my old house. We were moving that day, to Santa Cruz in California. Dad's job got him transferred from our hometown in Florida.

"Bridgette! Can you come help me with these boxes?" I sighed and turned away before walking over to my mom who was struggling with a bunch of boxes stacked on each other. I took off the top three boxes. "Oh thanks honey." She flashed me a smile before walking past me to the van. I let out another sigh and followed behind her. "Look I know you're against moving but it's for your father's job. Plus this house is so old I think it may fall apart. We had it built four years before you were born." She said putting the boxes down in the back of the van.

"21 years isn't that long." I said putting the boxes down on top of the ones she put down.

"For that house it is." She said looking back at the house. It was a simple two story green house with a garage on the side. The floor boards creaked and some of the doors didn't shut right anymore. Wallpaper was peeling, the rugs were all worn. Even though it was an old house it was still my home.

* * *

"It's not so bad moving." I rolled my eyes at my mother who was driving the van down the highway. I sunk back into the back seat and turned my head to look out the window.

"Come on sweetie, it's not _that_ bad." My dad said looking back at me.

"Moving away from all my friends, my life? Nah, _that's_ not a big deal." I said putting on my headphones and crossing my arms. I closed my eyes as I let "Lost in the Shadows" drowned out the world.

* * *

About two days and three hours later, I had fallen asleep around six, I opened my eyes. The night sky greeted me as I looked out the window. The only light was from the full moon and the highway street lamps. I looked forward to see my dad was driving and my mom was asleep in the passenger's seat. I closed my eyes, just as my mind was about to drift off back to sleep I heard a loud horn from a six-wheeler. I snapped my head up to see my dad's head slumped and a bright light heading straight for us.

"Dad!"

* * *

The first thing to come back was my hearing. The steady beeping of a heart monitor faded in. I breathed in the familiar sanitary scent of a hospital and opened my eyes. I squinted in the bright light of the hospital room, turning my head to look around.

"You're awake." I looked over to see a doctor holding a clipboard looking surprised. "To tell you the truth I didn't think you were ever going to wake up.

"Was I in a coma? What year is it?" I asked sitting up some.

"Don't worry, you weren't in a coma. It's still 1987."

_1987? Should _I_ really be the one in the hospital bed? Wait... Why _am_ I in a hospital?_

"What happened?" The doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"You were in a car crash. A truck hit the car dead on. I'm sorry to tell you this but... Your parents are dead." I stared at him. "I'm not even sure how you survived." He added.

_They couldn't be dead. I'm in 1987. They couldn't have died. Maybe we all died and this is my version of heaven…or hell. This isn't happening._

"Now I understand it may be a lot to take in. But you're still going to be sent to live with your Grandpa and your aunt."

"I don't have either." I said giving him a weird look. The doctor returned my look.

"Of course you do. Your aunt and her sons are coming in a few days. You and your parents were also on your way there."

"My parents and I were moving from Florida to Santa Cruz."

"Your Grandfather lives in Santa Carla."

"I _don't _have a Grandpa!"

_Wait…_

"Did you say Santa _Carla_?" I asked. The doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, your grandfather lives in Santa Carla." He looked at me as if studying me.

_But Santa Carla doesn't exist. Only in The Lost Boys movie. .I couldn't have.. could I?_

"Does your head feel alright? There's no external damage but there may have been internal damage. Do you remember what month it is?"

"February."

"When is your birthday?" I sighed, he was checking to see if I had amnesia or something.

"August 16."

"What year?" I opened my mouth to say 1995 when I remembered he said it was 1987. I was never good at math so I couldn't calculate to 1970 fast enough. The doctor assumed I didn't know and frowned.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Of course I do it's Bridgette."

"Bridgette, what?"

"Williams." I said getting annoyed.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Mary and my fathers is Richard. If you're trying to see if I have amnesia I don't."

"Bridgette, it's July. Your last name is O'Connor, your mother's name was Ella and your father's name was James. You're not from Florida you're from Maine. Bridgette you _do_ have some form of amnesia." I stared at him. How could everything I know to be true about my family be wrong? I was sent back in time to 1987, possibly into The Lost Boys movie universe to Santa Carla and my whole life story is wrong. "Now it's probably only temporary. Your memory should come back with the help of your family. Your grandfather is already here to pick you up."

The doctor left me to get dressed. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked the same. Same long blond hair, light blue eyes, same big bust and hips. I frowned.

"Least you could've done was knock off a few pounds." I mumbled. Not sure who I was talking to then. I wasn't fat but I wasn't skinny as a twig. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was surprised I had the same clothes, although it's not like my shirt had a symbol or logo from 2013 on it and I was wearing simple black jeans. I walked back into the room and grabbed my black sneakers. After pulling them on I left the room and a nurse showed me outside where my 'grandpa' was waiting. As soon as we stepped outside I heard a loud horn with a weird tune. My eyes widened as I saw the grandpa from The Lost Boys waving me over.

"There he is; he already signed you out." The nurse said before walking back inside. I walked over to the car. There was already one of my luggage bags in the back; it looked a little torn up but still usable.

"You're my grandpa?"

"Don't look too surprised. They told me you have amnesia, it'll come to you." I got in the car and we drove to his house.

* * *

When we got there I stared in awe. I was actually here. The house looked just as it did in the movie. We went inside and I put my suit case down.

"You're room is upstairs, pick whichever one you want. When Lucy and the boys get here the boys will share a room."

"The boys?"

"Sam and Michael. You'll remember them when you see 'em."

_Oh I know them already._

I took my luggage upstairs and walked into one of the bedrooms. It didn't look too familiar so it must have been Michael's. I'd rather have Sam's room so I went out into the hall and found his room. I glanced at a clock on the wall, it wasn't that late but it was getting dark out. I trotted down the stairs.

"Grandpa?"

"What?" He called from his Taxidermy room.

"Is it alright if I go down to the board walk?"

"You planning on walking?"

"Don't _you_ have a car? I'll be real careful with it."

"Rather have you walk, it's not that far."

_Not that far? Has he looked outside?_

I sighed. He was probably told that I should be watched or something.

"Fine, I'll walk." I said to myself before walking out the door.

* * *

**_Alright, no Lost Boys yet sorry. How was that? Anything I should change? I'm open to constructive criticism. Please do not flame. _**

**_Next chapter out.. in half a week but if I get a review I'll post sooner. You don't HAVE to review but it would be nice._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boardwalk

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx: Thanks for being the first one to review. And no I don't remember, I'm sorry._**

**_Hey really short but I wanted to post this today _****_^_^_**

**_ Mostly skipping the day time because nothing fun is happening cause the Emersons aren't here yet._**

* * *

By the time I finally got to the board walk it was dark and my feet hurt. I tried to keep my grin down as I walked around through the crowds.

_I wonder if I'll see the boys. _

Then I spotted a comic book shop.

_Maybe I should see _those_ boys._

I walked into the comic book shop and looked at the comics on display. I heard someone clear their throat and glanced up to see Edgar Frog looking over at me. I looked down then I heard someone else clear their throat and looked up to see Alan Frog.

"Can I help you boys?" I asked looking back down.

"You're wasting your time; we don't sell girly comics." Edgar said walking over.

"I'm not looking for girly comics." I said picking up a batman comic.

"You new to Santa Carla?" Alan asked.

"Just moved here." I said putting the comic back and walking around the display. Edgar walked over to another rack and picked up a comic. He walked back over and held it out to me.

"Take this." I took the comic. I held back a smirk as I saw it was the comics Edgar gives Sam. _Vampires Everywhere! _

"Vampires?" I looked up at him.

"Lemme guess, you don't like scary things. You'll want to take this; it might save your life one day." Edgar said.

"I'll keep that in mind. How much do I owe ya?"

"It's on the house." Alan said before Edgar could say anything. Edgar hit his brothers arm, giving him a look.

"Thanks." I said, giving a small smile, walking away. I didn't mind the Frog brothers but I hate the fact that they kill Paul and Marko. I walked out of the comic book shop and started walking through the crowd. Suddenly I tripped and fell to the ground. The comic flew out of my hand and landed a few feet in front of me. I looked up slightly and saw a pair black boots stopped in front of me. The person bent down and picked up the comic. I looked up and followed the person's legs to see white pants. I looked up completely and a hand was suddenly in my face.

"You alright there?" I looked up to see _Paul _standing there with a smirk on his face. I took his hand and he helped me up. He looked down at the comic. "_Vampires Everywhere_? Interesting choice. Do vampires scare you?" He said holding it out for me to take.

"No I like vampires; I think they're awesome." I said with a slightly smile. He smirked bigger.

"You should be careful." He said. I tilted my head slightly. "On the boardwalk," He clarified. "people don't always look where they're going."

"Right." I gave him slight once over. He was just as good looking in real life as he was in the movie.

"Like what you see?" He said leaning down slightly, getting a bit close to my face. I bit my lip as I felt my face heat up. He laughed and leaned back. "You new to Santa Carla?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Where you from?"

"I.. don't know." He raised an eyebrow tilting his head slightly.

"You don't know?"

"I got into a car accident; the doctor said I have amnesia." He frowned.

"Why did you come to Santa Carla?"

"To live with my aunt and grandpa."

"What about your parents?"

"They died."

"You don't seem that upset." Just then I realized we had walked away from where I fell and we were now next to, what I assumed to be, his bike.

"When did we get here?" I said looking back.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He asked getting on his bike. I looked at my watch.

"Maybe another time, I gotta get home."

"Lemme give you a ride home." He said with a smirk.

"Not it's alright, I walked here I can walk back."

"It's not safe to walk alone at night."

"I'll be fine."

"It'll be faster." He said with a wink.

"You're not going to let me go until I say yes, are you?" I said with a small smile. He grinned bigger before patting the spot behind him with another wink. "Alright." I said getting on behind him.

"You ever been on a bike before?"

"No."

"Then you'd betting hold on tight." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I slid my arms around his waist and felt my face heat up. He started up his bike and we suddenly lurched forward. He howled as we took off. I gripping tighter to his waist and put my head against his back. I felt his back vibrate as he chuckled.

* * *

We were at the house in less than 15 minutes, I told him when to turn and where. I got off the back of the bike.

"I'll see you later?" He said.

"Sure." I said will a smile. He returned it before talking off. I walked inside the house. I left out a breath. I met, and rode with _Paul_. I felt a grin come to my face as I walked up the stairs to my room. I let myself fall on my bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, took a bath and got dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans." I trotted down the stairs and looked at the closest clock it was only around 10:30 in the morning. I sighed. I wanted it to be night so I could see Paul and the boys again. I'm sure I could come up with a good excuse for them not to eat me. If not… oh well. I died once and it wasn't that bad; I ended up here.

* * *

The rest of the day I tidied up a bit, mostly in Lucy's soon to be room and mine. When night finally came I had butterflies. Would I see the boys? Would they talk to me? Should I go 'rent a movie'? I pondered these questions and more as I walked to the boardwalk. One of my main questions being, could I convince one of the boys to give me a ride home again.

* * *

I was walking around the boardwalk looking at all the people and rides. Then I saw it, and a huge grin spread onto my face. The carousal! Since Lucy and the boys hadn't shown up yet maybe the opening scene hasn't happened yet. My hopes went up as I saw the Surf Nazi and his blond girlfriend getting on the ride. I got on a horse close to them but not right next to them. The ride started and the butterflies in my stomach got even more restless. My heart just about stopped when David walked past me. I bit my lip to keep my gin down as Dwayne followed then Paul and Marko. David stopped at the cart the Surf Nazi and his girlfriend were in. He touched her face. Suddenly I noticed one of the boys was looking at me. I met eyes with Marko and he winked. I felt my cheeks grow pink. He was about to walk over when the fight broke out. Suddenly the security guard came up and held his baton to David's next.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk." The ride stopped.

"Okay boys, let's go." David said then the guard took the baton away. The boys went to get off. Paul looked back a bit then fully when he saw me. He put on a small grin and nodded at me. I waved back slightly.

"You too," The guard said to the couple. "Off the boardwalk." The boys were all off the ride but David walked on it a bit before getting off.

After the ride ended I got off and walked around a bit to see if I could find the boys. So I decided to just go home; I could find them tomorrow night.

* * *

**_Yay second chapter posted! I only updated because two lovely people reviewed, thank you very much! Next chapter: Meeting the Boys_**

**_I'll probably post the next chapter…Wednesday-Thursday _****_^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Boys

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_Just because it says "Boys" doesn't mean I mean the Lost Boys I could only mean the Emersons, OR I could mean both. Lol_**

* * *

The next day I woke up close to noon. I got up and took a bath and got dress in a black t-shirt with a big yellow happy face on the front and a frowny face on the back and a pair of jean shorts. I trotted down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I ate a small breakfast then looked around the house. I didn't see grandpa anywhere.

"Grandpa?" I looked in his taxidermy room but he wasn't there either. "Where is he?" Then all of a sudden I heard a car pull up outside. I went over to the window and peeked through the blinds. I saw Lucy and Sam in her car and Michael on his bike in the driveway. I looked down onto the porch and saw grandpa laying down.

_They're here! How do I act? What do I say? I'm supposed to be their cousin!_

I heard Nanook bark and looked back out the window to see Lucy walking over to where grandpa was playing dead.

_Should I go out there, should I wait for them to come inside?_

I glanced back out the window to see grandpa getting up and Michael and Sam getting some of their things from the car. I quickly made my way into the kitchen. I had no idea how I was supposed to act around them.

_Idiot, you have amnesia, you can act however you want._

I took a breath to compose myself. I heard the door open and Michael and Sam walked in.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael said.

"From _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre._" Sam said.

"Come on Sam, give mom a break."

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam said as the two walked into the kitchen. Sam was holding his comic books and Nanook's bowl on his head while Michael carried in his exercising equipment. They hadn't seen me yet so I kept quiet. "There's no TV. Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV, Mike." He said putting his stack of comics down on a chair. "You know what it means when there's no TV? No MTV." Michael started lifting weights.

"Sammy, we're flat broke." He said, he was in the other room now. Sam sighed and looked towards me. He jumped.

"Bridgette!" He shouted before running up to tackle me. I heard Michael put his weights down before coming back into the kitchen.

"Bridgette?" I had no clue what to do or say. Michael tilted his head. "You okay?" Just then Lucy came in, she saw me, and rushed to hug me.

"Oh grandpa told me what happened I'm so sorry!" Sam and Michael gave her a puzzled look. She turned to the boys. "On the way here your Aunt and Uncle got into a car crash. Bridgette was the only one who survived and the doctor has diagnosed her with amnesia." She said sadly. Sam's eyes widened.

"Wait, Bridgette, tell me you know who we are." Michael said coming over to me. I shook my head slowly. Michael suddenly looked heartbroken. Had we been close? Obviously everyone had memories of me, a different me, in this 'world'. I looked at Sam to see him frowning.

"We'll all just have to do our best to get your memory back." Lucy said with hope in her voice. "Now why don't you three bring some things upstairs?"

The three of us went outside and grabbed some things and brought them upstairs. We put them down in the room that was going to be Lucy's. Michael went back down stairs while Sam and I brought some boxes into Michael and Sam's room. He opened one of them and inside was stacks of comics.

"You _really _like comics huh?" He looked to me with a small grin.

"Yeah." He said taking them out and putting them on the bed. He started separating them.

"Want some help?" I asked.

"Sure, just make piles; put Bugs Bunny with Bugs Bunny, MAD with MAD." He said handing me a small stack. Suddenly Mike came in putting the boxes he was carrying down.

"Oh no, no, no, no, this is my room too. Pack up your little friends and put them in the closet." I put the comics I was holding down on the bed and walked to the door.

"It's my way or the highway, _bud!_" Sam said. I leaned against the door frame waiting.

"I'll flip you for it." Michael said.

"Okay." Sam said then suddenly lifted Sam and flipped him. "Hey! Mike!" I smirked as Sam bit his leg.

"Oww!" Michael yelled out I laughed as it went high pitched.

"Run Bridgette!" Sam said as he ran past me grabbing my hand.

"Don't bring me into this!" I said running with him. We laughed as we ran down the stairs and around Lucy.

"Mom, Ma, you've got to help us." I looked back to see Michael jumping over the railing.

"Hey, Guys, no running in the house!" We ran to the taxidermy room and suddenly Michael was behind us as Sam opened the door. We all had disgusted looks.

"Talk about The Texas Chain Saw Massacre."

"Rules!" Grandpa said. "We've got some rules around here." He said putting down the box he was holding and walking into the kitchen, the three of us followed. He opened the fridge and lifted a flap that said 'Old Fart' "Second shelf is mine. That's where I keep my root-beers and my double-thick Oreo cookies." He closed the door. "Nobody touches the second shelf but me." He walked out of the kitchen. "Now," Michael snapped his fingers and pointed out the plant growing outside the window to me and Sam "there's another rule around here, and I want you to pay close attention." Michael made a smoking hand gesture. Sam pointed towards grandpa as if asking 'him?' and laughed. "Don't touch anything." I rolled my eyes at them and we left the kitchen. "Everything is exactly where I want it to be."

"Hey Grandpa, is it true that uh, Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world?" Michael asked.

"Uhh, there are some bad elements around here."

"Wait a second, let me get this straight." Sam started. "Are you telling me we moved to the murder capital of the world?" Lucy walked into the room with a sun hat on and a bunch of things. "Are you serious Grandpa?"

"Well now let me put it this way, if all the corpses buried around here was to stand up at once… we'd have one hell of a population problem." He said shaking his head. Sam looked back at Michael and me.

"Great, Dad." Lucy said before walking into the dining room.

"Now," Grandpa continued holding up the TV guide and walking towards his Taxidermy room. "on Wednesdays, when the mailman brings the TV Guide.. Sometimes the address label is curled up a little just like that." He said picking at the label. "Now you'll be tempted to tear it off. Don't. You'll only wind up ripping the cover, and I don't like that." He turned around and started to close the door to the Taxidermy room. "And stay outta here."

"Wait, wait." Sam stopped the doors. "You _have_ a TV?"

"No. I just like to read the TV Guide. Read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV." He said before sliding the doors shut.

"You guys wanna go to the boardwalk tonight?" Lucy said walking out from the dining room.

"Sure mom." Michael said while Sam and I nodded.

"Have you gone down to the boardwalk yet, Bridgette?" She asked. I nodded.

"I went last night and the night before."

"Did you walk?" Michael asked me. I nodded. "You can ride on my bike with me tonight."

"Or you can drive down with Sam and me." Lucy offered. I smiled.

"I'll ride with Michael." He patted me on the back before moving towards the stairs.

* * *

That night I rode with Michael down to the boardwalk while Sam rode with Lucy in her car. She gave Sam and me about $10 each in case we wanted to get something. Michael had his own money. The three of us ended up going to the concert like in the movie. I stood next to Sam. I found it comical that the sign behind the performance said "LIVE". I noticed out of the corner of my eye Michael looking at something and following it with his eyes. I looked to where he was looking and saw Star and Laddie going through the crowd. Michael was looking behind us now and Sam noticed and looked back at Star. He made a face and turned Michaels back to the stage. I turned to Sam.

"I'm gunna go find Lucy." I said, he gave me a puzzled look but nodded. I pushed my way through the crowd and left the concert. It took me a while but I finally found Video Max. I saw the little boy Terry walking towards the front of the store, looking around. I looked around but didn't see Lucy at first. Then I spotted her walking down, she hadn't seen me yet so I walked into the store. I noticed Max standing inside but he didn't pay me any mind. I noticed Thorn sitting by him; the dog watched me as I walked by. I walked over to a rack of movies and looked through them. When I heard Thorn growl I knew the boys had all walked in.

"Excuse me," I heard Lucy say as she walked in with Terry. "I-I wonder if you would help us. This little boy is lost and we're wondering if his mother might be in here?" I glanced over and saw the boys by one of the counters Paul hit a video case on the counter a few times before they walked around. Marko grinned as he noticed me and walked over. I looked back at the movies.

"Hiya." He said. I turned to look at him.

"Hi." I said trying to hold back a smile.

"Remember me? On the carousal?" He said nodding his to the side. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're the ones who got kicked off."

"I'm Marko." He said with that Cheshire Cat grin.

"Bridgette." I said. He opened his mouth to say something but David called him over; Max was kicking them out already.

"Catch ya later, Bridge." He said with a wink before leaving. I smiled as I watched them leave on their bikes. I looked over to see Max and Lucy shaking hands.

"That's my dog, Thorn." Max said.

"Hi, Thorn." Lucy said. I walked over. "Bridgette, I thought you were with Sam and Michael." I shrugged.

"I got bored."

"This is my niece, Bridgette." Lucy said smiling at Max.

"Hello, I'm Max." He smiled at me and held out his hand to shake.

"Hi." I said ignoring his hand. "I'm gunna go find Michael and Sam." I said to Lucy before leaving the store. I knew that Sam would be at the comic book store so I just went there. When I got there Sam had just seen it.

"Yeah, Actually, I do." I heard him say to Michael before Michael went after Star. I ran up to Sam.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey." He said walking to the comic shop. I followed behind him.

"So you're really that into comics?"

"Yeah." He said picking up a comic. "You can read mine anytime you want." He offered with a smile.

"Thanks." I said returning the smile. I saw Edgar, out of the corner of my eye again, slide into view holding a blue binder. He looked at Sam then me, probably recognizing me. Sam glanced up at him then over to where Alan was looking at us. Sam put down the Spider Man comic and walked to another rack. We walked past Edgar and Alan walked up behind us. "Got a problem guys?"

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Edgar said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said.

"For a fashion victim." Allan said before looking at me.

"Nice to see you two again." I said. Edgar looked at me.

"This your boyfriend?" He asked. Sam and I both made a face.

"Ew, her? She's my cousin." I lightly hit his arm.

"The 'ew' was unnecessary." He gave me an apologetic smile. Edgar looked back to Sam.

"Listen buddy, if you're looking for the diet frozen-yogurt bar it went out of business last summer."

"Actually, I'm looking for a Batman number 14." Sam said looking at Edgar.

"That's a very serious book, man." Edgar said.

"Only five in existence." Alan said.

"Four, actually." Sam corrected. "I'm always looking out for the other three." Sam looked down at the Superman comics. "Look. You can't put the Superman number 77s with the 200s. They haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet. And you uh you can't put the number 98s with the 300s. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

"Where the hell are you from? Krypton?"

"Phoenix, actually." Edgar walked over to a bunch of comics behind us and picked up a comic. "But lucky me, we moved… here."

"Take this." Edgar said handing Sam the comic.

"I don't like horror comics." He said handing it back.

"You'll like this one, Mr. Phoenix. It could save your life." I took the comic from Sam and handed it to Edgar.

"Already have one, remember, you gave me one." Edgar gave me a look then suddenly Alan yelled out.

"Hey!" He shouted before running after some Surf Nazi's who were stealing comics. The two ran after him.

"Come on Sam, let's go find Michael." He nodded and we left the comic shop.

* * *

We found him by the entrance. I knew the boys were waiting for Star and Laddie. We got to the main entrance and saw the boys on their bikes. Dwayne looked over and noticed me while David was looking at Michael who was looking at Star. When Dwayne looked away Marko looked over. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back slightly.

"Come on, She stiffed ya." Sam said walking away. As Paul took off, Marko turned to look forward before following. Dwayne looked back at me before following Marko and David looked back at Michael. I lightly pushed Michael's arm.

"Hey, it could be her brother; his hair looks dyed anyway." I said. I never cared for the Michael Star pairing, even though it was the main pairing of the movie, but seeing as how I was really here I might as well help out. Maybe I could end up saving the boys too. Michael gave me a look before following Sam.

* * *

**_YAY another done, I know I said I'd post this Wednesday but I'm only 35ish minutes late XD lol I fell asleep as soon as I got home and my mom woke me up at 11 to ask me something. Not sure when the next one will be out but it should be out no later than… Saturday. _**

**_Also I'm gunna post the 3_****_rd_****_ chapter of Amethyst tonight/morning too so if you're reading that, it'll be there in a few minutes, I just have to reread and make any last minute changes. (I would've done this if I hadn't fallen asleep.)_**

**_Next Chapter: I Like Trains_**


	4. Chapter 4: I Like Trains

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_Thank you all who reviewed._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The next day Lucy drove us down to the boardwalk. Sam and I went back to the comic shop. When we had gotten home I had given him the _Vampires Everywhere! _Comic. We walked into the shop and Alan noticed us. He hit Edgar's arm causing him to turn to see us. Sam noticed that they noticed us but kept walking; he shook his head and picked up a comic. I didn't really want any comics but I might as well look. Sam put the comic down and moved down the aisle.

"Notice anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Alan asked. As he and Edgar followed us on the other side of the rack.

"No, it's a pretty cool place. If you're a Martian."

"Or a vampire." Edgar said.

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" Sam asked with a grin.

"You think you really know what's happening around here, don't you? Well, I'll tell you something. You don't know shit, buddy."

"Yeah." Alan said as we walked down the aisle more. "You think we just work in a comic bookstore for our folks, huh?"

"Actually, I thought it was a bakery." Sam said

"This is just our cover." Edgar said grabbing a comic. "We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice and the American way." He said pointing the rolled up comic at Sam. I rolled my eyes it sounded so much lamer in person.

"Right."

"See this is why you don't have girlfriends." I said. The two looked at me for a moment. Sam took my arm and pushed past them.

"Hey man, read this." Edgar said holding out the comic _Destroy All Vampires_.

"I told you I don't like horror comics."

"This it more as a survival manual." Alan said. "My number-" He glanced at me.

"_Our._" Edgar corrected with a glare towards his brother.

"Our number's on the back and pray you never need to call us."

"I'll pray," Sam said nodding. "I'll never need to call you. Sure." They walked away and Sam grinned.

"What weridos." I said. He looked at me with a grin.

"Looks like one of those weridos is into you." I pushed his arm lightly.

"Shut up." He laughed.

* * *

That night Michael had gone off on his own as well as Sam. Not sure if he went to the comic store again or on rides. I was walking through the crowds when suddenly someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" I grinned recognizing the voice.

"Hmm… sounds like that cute guy I met the other night." He took his hands away.

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!" I turned around to see Paul smiling.

"Can my prize be a name?" I asked with a small smile. He smirked.

"Name's Paul. And your name would be?"

"Bridgette." He grinned.

"How about a ride, Bridgette?" He said. I smile.

"Alright." We walked over to where the other boys were waiting.

"Who's this Paul?" David said when he saw me.

"This is Bridgette." Marko looked over at the sound of my name and grinned. "Bridgette, meet my brothers, David, Marko and Dwayne." He said pointing to each one.

"Hi." I said. Paul got on his bike and I got on behind him. I noticed that David was looking over where Star and Michael were.

"Come on." David said putting his cigarette behind his ear. The boys rode over to where Star and Michael were. Michael had just gotten on his bike. David pulled next to him while Marko and Paul pulled up behind him and Dwayne was in front, blocking him. Michael looked back at Marko and Paul. When he saw me, his eyes narrowed and he gave me a look. He mouthed out 'Bridgette?'

"Where ya going, Star?" David asked.

"For a ride. This is Michael."

"Let's go." Michael said. She went to get on the bike.

"Star." She stopped and looked back at David. She looked at Michael as she walked over to David's bike before getting on. David smirked. Paul laughed quietly hitting his bike.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?" David asked.

"I can't beat your bike."

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up."

"Hold on tight." Paul said back to me. I grinned as David took off. Then the rest of us followed. I wrapped my arms around Paul's waist tightly. I could almost hear my favorite song _Lost in the Shadows_ playing in my head. We got to the stairs and Paul's bike didn't even tough them. All the boys were howling and laughing. Paul's laugh nearly made me swoon and lose my grip. Paul and Marko seemed to weave back and forth with their bikes. We went under the docks then through the woods. Then we got closer to the cliff. The rest of the boys pulled back some and Michael pasted us. At the last moment Michael turned sharply and fell over to the ground while David and star stopped right at the edge. Michael got up and came at David.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted. The other boys pulled over and got off their bikes.

"Stop!" Start yelled as he pushed David. The boys pulled Michael back. I stood behind Paul.

"Just you, come on. Just you!" David looked back at him. "Come on, just you." Marko grinned standing behind him.

"How far you willing to go, Michael?"

* * *

The boys led us down to the cave. I felt like I was about to burst with excitement as we went through and down. Dwayne held a torch and went around lighting the barrels. Marko helped me down while Paul and Laddie jumped down.

"Hit the rock box, buddy." He said to the younger boy.

"Yeah." Laddie said walking over to a stereo. Marko had one of his birds on his arm. Paul got up on the fountain. I walked over and sat on it. He walked around it as Laddie picked up the stereo. I looked around with a giant smile on my face.

"Not bad, huh?" David said as he began the story of the cave. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago." Paul took the stereo from Laddie and turned it on. "Too bad they build it on the fault. In 1906.." Paul walked around and over a fallen chandelier and over to where I was sitting. "when the big one his San Francisco the ground opened up and this place took a header." David clapped. "Right into the crack." Paul got to where I was sitting and basically stood above me. One leg on either side and his crotch in my face. I felt my face go red and leaned back a bit. He held down his hands for me to take. Once I took them he pulled me up so I was standing with him. He smirked. "So now it's ours." Paul took out a smoke and put it between his lips. He was about to light a match when I held up my lighter. He grinned and let me light it.

"So check it out, _Mikey._" He said before laughing.

"Marko, food." David said. Marko let his bird fly off his arm before leaving the cave. Paul jumped down and walked around to where David was. "That's what I love about this place. You ask, then you get." Paul held out the cigarette he had and David took it. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Paul said before jumping back up. He and Dwayne helped Laddie up then he kinda dance-walked back to me. He grinned and put his hands on my hips. I blushed looking up at him.

"_Hey._" Michael said in a warning tone glaring at Paul's hands. Paul only chuckled.

"Ahh, the over protective brother."

"He's my cousin." I clarified. Paul rolled his eyes at Michael and picked me up slightly before hopping down. He led me over to a small couch across from David and Michael. We sat down and he kept his arm around my shoulders. Michael continued to glare at Paul's arm. I rolled my eyes at him. Paul noticed Michael's stare and chuckled under his breath. I jumped slightly as Paul slid his hand down my side. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Ticklish?" He asked with a grin. I shook my head biting the inside of my cheek. "I think so." He said taking his other hand and tickling both my side. I bit harder and tried to squirm away from his hands. He chuckled and tickled fasted. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. He laughed while the others looked on, amused. Michael was still glaring though. Suddenly I found myself lying down with Paul on top of me still tickling me.

"P-Paul, stop!" I laughed out. He grinned and kept tickling me. "Paul!" I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. He suddenly stopped and his forehead was against mine. He was grinning as my face turned red. He leaned down towards my neck inhaling.

"_Paul_." David warningly. Paul quickly kissed my neck before pulling away and tickling me again.

"It's Feeding time. Come and get it, boys." Marko said as he came in carrying a _Coca Cola_ box with Chinese food boxes in it.

"Chinese. Good choice." David said as Marko handed him one. He tossed one to Dwayne. Paul stopped tickling me and sat up. I stayed laying there to catch my breath.

"Over here, bud." Paul said holding up his hands to catch it. Marko tossed one and he caught it. Paul turned to me as I sat up. "We'll share." He said with a wink.

"Guest's first." David said holding out a box. Michael put up a hand. "You don't like rice? Tell me, Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" Paul laughed. "Come on." Michael took the box and took a fork full of rice. "How are those maggots?" The boys laughed. Michael look at David in question. "Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" Paul laughed quietly. Michael looked down into the box then suddenly threw down the box, spitting out the rice. All the boys, even Laddie, started laughing. I tried to keep my smile down but ended up laughing as well.

"Leave him alone." Star said. The laughter died down.

"Pretty sad." Paul said nudging me. David looked slightly annoyed. Michael stared at the box of spilt rice on the floor.

"Sorry about that." David said. "No hard feelings, huh?"

"No." Michael said quietly.

"Why don't you try some noodles?" David said holding out his box. Michael looked inside and closed his eyes. The guys started laughing again.

"They're worms."

"What do you mean, they're worms?" David said looking down into the box. He used his chopsticks and grabbed a bunch of noodles.

"Don't eat.." Michael said as David put them in his mouth.

"They're only noodles, Michael." Michael grabbed the box and looked in it.

"Nice worms." Paul said laughing.

"That's enough." Star said.

"Aw chill out, girl." Paul said. David motioned Marko over and whispered in his ear. Marko put down his box and went to get the bottle of wine. He handed it to David as Star walked to stand next to Michael. David popped the cork out and took a drink. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste. He opened them and looked at Michael.

"Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us." David held out the bottle. Michael got up and took the bottle.

"Michael, Michael." The other boys started chanting. Laddie got up and went over to star.

"Don't! You don't have to, Michael." Star said form behind him. "It's blood."

"Yeah, sure." Michael took a swing.

"Bravo!" David yelled clapping as the other boys cheered. Star and Laddie started to back away. "Give me a ride, Marko." David said. Marko went behind him and pushed the wheel chair. All the boys, including David, began chanting. "Michael, Michael." Paul got up and went over to him.

"You're one of us, bud. Let the good times roll." I sat back and grinned as I watched the boys celebrating. They were all jumping around. Paul took off his jacket and swung it around. He threw it on the couch and came up to me and pulled me up.

"Do I get to drink?" I asked him.

"Later." He said. I frowned.

"Come on boys, let's go for a ride." David said with a smirk.

"Can I come?" I asked Paul, touching his arm. He looked to David who nodded.

"Sure babe." Suddenly Marko was right next to me.

"Hey ride with me." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the entrance.

"Okay." I said as I let him pull me out of the cave.

* * *

I knew where we were going and I was a little nervous on how it would turn out since I was there. We all stopped at the train tracks, the boys stopped their bikes off the side of the tracks. We all got off the bikes.

"Perfect timing." David said as we all started walking along the track.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko? What's going on?"

"I don't know. What's going on Paul?"

"Wait a minute." Paul said laughing. "_Who_ want to know?"

"Michael wants to know." Dwayne said.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on." David said putting an arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Yeah." Paul said with a big grin. David and Michael turned to look towards everyone else. They were both grinning.

"Marko." David said.

"Good night, Michael." He said with a little wave. "Bombs away." He said as he stepped off. The grin was wiped off Michael's face.

"Bottoms up, man." Paul said snapping his fingers before stepping off with a "woo!" Then Dwayne silently went over after looking at me. I didn't realize I was still grinning.

"Come with us, Michael." David said before stepping off. Michael and I both got on the ground and looked over the edge. I grinned bigger seeing them all hanging there, Paul and Marko playing around.

"Michael Emerson! Come on down!" David said before chuckling.

"Come on Bridge!" Marko said grinning up at me. I started to climb down when Michael stopped me.

"Don't." I shook his hand off and climbed down. I slowly got down and hung next to Dwayne and Marko in front of Paul.

"Come on Michael, or you'll get hit by the train." I said half-jokingly, since there was a train. Michael started to climb down.

"Yeah Michael!" He got down in front of David. "Play a game! Let's play a game!" Paul laughed and I almost lost my grip.

"Welcome aboard, Michael!" He said laughing more.

"Fun, huh?" David said darkly. Paul nudged my leg with his and smirked at me. I smiled back. Suddenly we heard the train blowing its horn. Paul started head banging. "Hold on!" David shouted as the bars we were holding on to, began shaking violently.

"Yeah!" Paul laughed before letting go. I watched him fall and felt fear spread through me even though I knew he was okay.

"Don't be scared, Michael!" Marko shouted before letting go and falling with a yell. I looked to Dwayne who was supposed to fall next. He looked to me and held out a hand. I quickly took it and my other hand lost its grip as he let go. He pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we fell.

"Bridgette!" I heard Michael scream above. I gripped the back of his jacket. The sound of the train faded away as it went by and as we fell further.

"Don't be scared." I heard Dwayne whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I felt my heart beating against my chest as the world closed in and darkness took over.

* * *

**_WOO! Another chapter up and done! _**

**_Next Chapter: Vampires Everywhere _**


	5. Chapter 5: Vampires Everywhere!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I sat up and looked around for a clock. My mouth fell open. It was almost 7 O'clock. I knew that Michael woke up at 2 O'clock.

_Why did nobody wake me?_

I got dressed in a baggy T-Shirt and a pair of jeans before going down stairs. I heard Grandpa's wacky horn as he drove off. I walked to the kitchen.

"Lose the earring, Mike. It's not you. It's definitely not you." Sam said.

"Piss off." Michael said.

"Ya know, all you do is give attitude lately. Been watching too much Dynasty?" Sam looked at me as I walked in. "Finally, thought you died."

"Why didn't you come wake me up?"

"Mom didn't want me to go in your room, invasion of privacy." Suddenly there was the sound of the boys outside on their bikes.

"What the hell…" Michael said as the doors and windows were blown open. Michael ran out of the kitchen, Sam and I followed. The headlights past by the windows and the blinds were blown in. Michael walked over to the door.

"No, Mike. Mike, don't open the door! Mike!" Sam said freaking out. "Mike, don't!" Sam said. As Michael pushed open the door everything stopped. We all looked outside to see no one there. Michael shut the door. "What's going on, Mike?"

"Go take your bath." He said quietly. I walked back into the kitchen. I knew what came next; Michael was going to have a hunger attack and try to eat Sam. But where was I supposed to be. I heard Sam go up the stairs then the water start as well as his music. As Michael walked in I tensed. He glanced at me before going to the fridge and opening it. I quickly got up and went to leave the room. Suddenly I heard him grunt in pain and slam the milk carton down. I turned around to see him hunched over in pain.

"Mike?" He slowly started to stand up. I didn't know what to do so I fled from the kitchen and went upstairs into my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. I heard him walking up the stairs. Maybe I could keep the fact that he was a vampire from Sam, then he won't contact the Frog brothers and none of the boys will die. Without thinking about the consequences I left the room. "Mike." He had just gotten to the top of the stairs. He looked up at me. I couldn't see his face in the dark.

"B-Bridgette.." He came closer to me.

"M-Mike, y-you.." I gulped. I had no clue what I was doing. I started backing up as he came closer. When my back hit the bathroom door I bit my lip. He stood right in front of me. Suddenly he grabbed the side of the door like in the movie. He slowly leaned his head down towards my neck. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest at any moment. Suddenly I felt Michael's nose brush my neck and I quickly reached behind me and opened the door. Sam went under the water just as I fell to the floor and Nanook jumped at Michael closing the door. Sam popped up from the water and wiped his eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing in here! Where's Nanook?" Then he heard Nanook growling down stairs. "Look the other way." I got up and faced the other way. I heard him get out of the tub. After a few moments he walked past me to the door. He had his robe on. He opened the door.

"Mike?" We started to walk down the stairs. "Michael, are you there? Nanook?" We heard someone breathing. "Michael?" Sam flipped the light on. Michael was on the ground, holding his bloody hand. "Mike, what happened?" Michael looked up.

"Nanook."

"What about Nanook? What did you do to my dog, you asshole?"

"Nothing. I didn't hurt him. He bit me. This is my blood." Nanook came over to Sam.

"Why'd he bite you, Mike, huh? What'd you to him?" Michael stood up.

"He was protecting you." Suddenly Sam noticed the mirror and stared.

"Look at your reflection in the mirror." Michael turned around and saw he was see-through in the mirror. "You're a creature of the night, Michael." Sam said putting his hand behind Michael's back. "Just like out of a comic book." He said before turning around, grabbing my hand and running to the stairs. "You're a vampire, Michael! My own brother, a goddamn shit-sucking vampire. Well you wait till mom finds out buddy." He said as he went up the stairs, pulling me with him.

"Sammy, wait. Sam!"

"Stay back." Sam held up his fingers like a cross before grabbing me and pulling me into my room.

"Wait, just let me talk- Wait a minute. Sam!" Sam closed and locked the door before running over to the bathroom door.

"Stay away from us, Mike!" He was pounding on the door. Sam started looking through his comics.

"Sammy! Sammy, open the door. Bridgette, come on!" The pounding stopped as Michael went to his and Sam's room.

"Sam, you can't call them. Michael is your brother." I said as Sam dialed the number on the back of the comic the frog brothers gave us.

"He's a vampire, Bridgette, you saw his reflection!"

"Yeah but Sam-" I was cut off as the frogs answered.

"You guys gotta help us! My brother is a vampire!" He listened to them speak. "Yeah all day." I sat next to him on the bed. "Uh he wears sunglasses in the house."

"Sam-" I whispered but he 'shh'ed me.

"Yes, his fingernails are a bit longer. Um, he always had bad breath, though."

"_Sam-_"

"I can't do that! He's my brother!" Sam said frowning. "No!" Sam hung up the phone as the line went dead.

"Sam, we can't have the Frog brother help." He turned to look at me. "Michael is your brother; he's family."

"He's a vampire, Bridgette."

"He's your _brother_." We started hearing Michael struggling and knocking things over. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam said answering it. "Mom, I think we need to have a real long talk about something." Suddenly Michael screamed and I knew he was going out the window.

"Help!" I jumped up and ran to the door. I unlocked it and ran to Michael's room. I ran in and to the window.

"Michael!" He was too far for me to get to him so I ran back to my room. Just as I ran in Sam looked out the window and screamed seeing Michael there holding the phone.

"Mom! Help! He's coming to get us!" He kept screaming. "He's gunna kill us! Tell him to get away! No! No! Mom!"

"Sam! Stop yelling, you're making it worse." I said taking the phone from him and hanging it up.

"Open up!" Michael yelled.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Sam said putting up his fingers like a cross. I hit his hands down.

"Sammy, Bridgette, Help me! Open up! Help me! Sammy, open the window!"

"You're a vampire! I knew it!"

"I am not!"

"So what are ya, the Flying Nun?"

"I'm your brother, Sammy. Help me! Sammy, Open up!" I pushed Sam to the window. "Please. Please." I walked up and opened the window.

"Sam, help me get him inside." I pushed open the window and Sam and I grabbed Michael and pulled him in.

"Thank you, Bridgette." We pulled him to sit on the ground; he reached behind him and grabbed the window sill. "We've got to stick together.. We've got to stick together."

"What about Mom?"

"Just don't, don't tell her anything."

"I dunno, Mike. It's not like getting a "D" in school or something ya know."

"We're gunna work this out." Michael said as I heard Lucy's car pulling into the driveway. "I'm gunna work this out. Trust me, okay?"

"Sam! Sam!" I heard Lucy calling. I pushed Sam towards the door.

"You got her worked up; you have to deal with it." I said. He ran out the room. I looked back at Michael. "Take me with you to the cave. I know that's where you're going." He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I don't want you around those guys. You're going to stay away from them."

"You can't make me. I'm coming with you."

"You can't make me take you."

"Michael, please."

"_No, _Bridgette."

"Fine then I'll walk there." He frowned.

"Bridgette, _stay here_."

"_No, I'm going with you._" I said.

"_No_, you're _not_." He said standing up; he was much taller than me so I had to look up.

"I'll see them tomorrow."

"Stay away from them."

"Get out of my room."

"_Bridgette_."

"Get out." I said simply. He sighed and left the room. I went over to my luggage bag and ruffled though it. I got out my phone and my ear-buds. I of course didn't have any signal but I was still able to listen to music. I quickly changed into a dark blue shirt and jeans. I grabbed my hoody from the end of my bed and pulled it on, stuffing my phone into my pocket. I went over to my door and cracked it open to hear Sam and Lucy talking. I didn't know where Michael was but I knew that Lucy wouldn't let me out of the house at this hour either. I closed the door and went over to the window. I looked down to see it was pretty high but I probably wouldn't break my ankle if I jumped out. I swung one leg out and looked down. There were a few places I could put my feet so I could climb down more before jumping. I swung my other leg over and lower myself down, holding onto the window ledge. I climbed down the best I could before letting go and jumping down. I grunted as I hit the ground but otherwise I was alright. I snuck around the house and went down the driveway.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of walking down the dirt road I was blinded by the headlights of a motorcycle. I quickly moved to the side of the rode but the person pulled over next to me.

"Dwayne?"

"Get on." He said with a small smirk.

"Were you coming to get me?" I asked. He nodded and I got on the back of the bike. He turned around and sped to the boardwalk.

* * *

When we got there we didn't meet up with the others. Dwayne pulled over and we got off.

"Are we meeting up with the guys?" He shook his head. "You taking me on a date?" I asked. He put his arm around my waist. "Alrighty then." He looked down at me with a smirk and pulled me closer. I felt my cheeks heat up and bit my lip. We walked around in silence for a while before stopping to get something to eat. It was a very silent date but I enjoyed it either way.

Dwayne took me back to the house after about an hour. He stopped a while away from the house incase Michael was still up so I wouldn't get in trouble. He kissed my forehead before driving off. I managed to get back to the house and back into my room through the front door. No one heard me come in, I snuck upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

**_Kinda short I know. Sorry. (added in the date at last minute.) Finals are starting next week so I'm going to be trying to get most of this done before then (I have the next 2 chapters done already) so I can still post during that week. BTW I don't only work on these at home I have a small notebook I take to school to write chapters or just ideas in. So I work on this almost all the time._**

**_Next Chapter: Initiation's Over_**


	6. Chapter 6: Initiation's Over

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_Thank you all reviewers _****_^_^_**

* * *

The next night I asked Lucy to take me down to the board walk before sundown, I told her I'd have Michael bring me home later. She wanted me to stay for dinner but when I said I'd be meeting up with some friends she let me. It was boring waiting for nightfall. I didn't know where to find the boys either so I just walked around. I was sure if they saw me they'd make themselves known. And they did.

The sun had finally set and I was walking around the boardwalk, keeping my eyes peeled for the boys. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see David.

"Hi David." He gave me half a smirk.

"Hey, Bridgette, right?" I nodded. "How's Michael?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said and looked behind him to see if the others were nearby but they weren't.

"That's why I asked. Looking for Paul?"

"And the others." I said.

"Am I not good enough company?"

"Hmm, you're alright."

_For a vampire._

I added mentally.

"Paul's fun though."

"I could be fun." He said with a wink.

"I bet." I said before I started walking away. He followed next to me.

"So back to the topic of Michael-" I cut him off.

"Michael, Michael, Michael. It's like you're obsessed with him. There something you haven't told your boys yet?" He gave me a playful glare.

"Trust me, I'm not gay."

"How would I know?"

"I could prove it to you." He said pulling me to him suddenly. I felt my cheeks heat up as he leaned down close to my face. "Scared?"

"Course not. You're not scary." He chuckled knowing how wrong I was. Suddenly he leaned down towards my neck. I tensed and felt my breath get caught in my throat as he kissed the side of my neck. I pushed him away. He looked at me. "D-Don't do that."

"Why not?" He asked, smirking at my blushing face.

"Cause you're a.." I caught myself. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm a what?" I gulped.

"I have to go." I said turning around but bumping right into someone.

"Hey girl." I looked up at Paul. "You okay, look a little shaken up." He glanced up behind me at David.

"I'm fine." I bit my lip and turned to David. "Michael's going to try and find you tonight."

"Well, we'd better be there to meet him." He said with a smirk. I frowned.

* * *

We were standing by the railing where Michael confronts David. Paul was sitting with one leg over the railing; I was to his right and Marko to mine, then David and Dwayne. I noticed Michael a few yards away. He didn't see me because Paul blocked me from his view. He came over and pushed Marko to get to David.

"Hey, whoa!" Paul said almost falling off. Michael grabbed David's coat.

"Where is she?" David chuckled glancing at me slightly.

"Take it easy Michael."

"Where's Star, _David_?"

"Michael, if you ever want to see Star again.. You better come with us _now_." He let go of his coat and turned his head. He spotted me and frowned.

"_Bridgette,_ I thought I told you-" I cut him off.

"Can I come too?" I asked, ignoring Michael. David smirked.

"Of course. You can ride with me." He said glancing at Michael to see his face. Michael was glaring at him and giving me a look that said 'I told you not to come here.' David reached out and took my hand smirking as Michael clenched his fists.

* * *

I rode with David to the tree near where the Surf Nazis were having their bonfire. All the boys got off their bikes and ran to the tree. Paul got up and helped me up, putting me on a different branch. The Surf Nazis were jumping around their bonfire listening to "Walk this way". Michael stayed on his bike.

"Michael," David said quietly. "Over here.." Paul turned to me and leaned into my ear.

"Babe," He whispered. "You have to promise not to scream, no matter what."

"I won't." I said simply.

"Don't you wanna know why?" He asked looking puzzled. I smirked.

"I know why." He gave me an utterly confused look.

"You don't wanna miss this." David said. Michael got off his bike and got up in the tree.

"Bridgette, what do you mean by that?" Paul asked. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Initiation's over, Michael." David said. Michael looked over to him.

"I know you're vampires." I pulled away and looked at the shock on his face.

"Time to join the club." David said turning to face him, his face was vamped out. The others vamped out, including Paul. I only smiled. Michael looked around at each of them with horror.

"Hi Michael." Marko said. For some reason that line had always made me fan girl squeal, I had to bite my lip as to not embarrass myself. Soon the boys took off and attacked. Marko snapped some guys neck, David bit into one guy's head, Paul bit someone's throat out, Dwayne broke some guy's arm. I looked at Michael to see his face vamped out. The boys laughed as they burned the bodies. Michael screamed out falling out of the tree, pulling me with him. I let out a yelp as I hit the ground. Michael rolled down the hill while I stayed by the tree. The boys walked up the hill and stood there looking down at Michael. Everyone's face had gone back to normal.

"So," David started. "Now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael, and you'll never die.. But you must feed." He said before wiping his face. They all started laughing. Michael put his head down then got up and ran to his bike. Before getting on he looked to where I was just standing up.

"Bridgette! Come on!" I opened my mouth to say I wasn't going but David beat me to it.

"She's coming with us. Don't worry we won't hurt her. She's got some explaining to do." He said turning to look at me. Michael looked torn.

"I'll be fine Mike. Go." He shook his head. "_Go_ or I'll tell Lucy you're a vampire." He glared at David before driving off. I slowly turned my head to face David when suddenly he was right in front of me.

"You knew we were vampires before we showed our faces, how?" He said grabbing my chin gently but firmly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said.

"Try me." He said with a smirk.

* * *

**_Short chapter but I'll post the next one soon._**

**_Next Chapter: Time to Join the Club_**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Join the Club

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_Not posting 7_****_th_****_ chapter to Amethyst today but I will tomorrow or Tuesday. Finals start for me on Tuesday then last day of school is Friday _****_^_^_**

**_Hey also if you wanna know when I'm gunna post things and my progress check out my Facebook page._**

* * *

We all went back to the cave. I rode on David's bike. The boys didn't even notice that Star was missing; of course Laddie was still there, sleeping on his small bed that was by Star's. Once inside I sat on the couch and they all sat around me, David in his chair.

"Now talk." David said.

"Okay.. Long story short: I died, was sent back in time to a different dimension from one where this one is a movie." They all stared at me. I looked away.

"You died?"

"Back in time?

"Different dimension?"

"Movie?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't believe me, I know."

"Explain the _whole_ story." David said. I sighed.

"Alright then. I was moving to Santa Cruz with my parent's we got into a car crash, we all died. Only I woke up in a hospital in 1987 when it had been 2013 what seemed like moments before. I'm diagnosed with amnesia and I suddenly have this new life, my last name is O'Connor when it's really Williams, my parent's names are different, I have an Aunt Lucy and a Grandpa. Sam and Michael are suddenly my cousins. Santa Carla doesn't exist, only in a movie called _The Lost Boys_ that's obviously not in this dimension because it… _is_ _this._" I finished. Once again they stared. "And before you ask 'how can that be' I knew you were vampires before I even met you. And I know who the head vampire is."

"Alright, I believe you. How does this movie end?" David asked. I looked down.

"With you all dead." I said quietly. I looked up to meet David and Dwayne's glares and Paul and Marko's shock. "I-I don't want any of you to die." I said biting my lip.

"Explain." David demanded. "Who, when, Where and how?"

"Only if you promise not to hurt Sam or Michael." I said.

"Are they the one's that kill us?"

"Promise you won't hurt them." I repeated.

"Help us survive and we won't touch them. I give you my word." David said.

"M-Marko's first." I frowned, noticing Marko's expression. He looked a mix of shock and sadness. Paul on the other hand looked mad. The two are really close friends after all. "During the day, while you're all sleeping. Edgar stakes him." I frowned more, the scene playing through my head. Marko winced.

"Quit imagining it." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"You can see?" I pointed to my head.

"We can see images and hear projected-thoughts, that's not important, keep going." David said.

"Paul's next. The night after Marko is staked. At.. My house.. In a bathtub of holly water." I couldn't help imagining it like the other scene.

"Hey!" Paul said putting a hand to his face. "Stop it!" He made a face.

"Sorry!" I said biting my lip. "Um, Dwayne's after. Same night, in the living room, Sam shoots him with an arrow…into a stereo. 'Death by stereo'." Once again the scene played. Dwayne rubbed his neck. "Then finally David. Same night.. in grandpa's Taxidermy room. Michael pushed you onto some antlers."

"Hey how come our deaths were so messy?" Paul complained. I shrugged.

"Then Max gets a giant stake through the heart and bursts into flames in the fire place." This actually caused some of the guys to chuckle.

"So, Bridgette, how do you plan on keeping us alive?" David asked.

"If I could become a half vampire, so I could still go out in the sun and appear human.. I could try to stop the boys from coming here and staking Marko. And I know Max wants Michael and Sam turned so Lucy will agree to being turned so… we could get the here and turn them."

"Fine. But you're staying here."

"Why?"

"You need to drink." David looked to Marko who got up to get the bottle. He handed it to David who popped it open. He held it out to me.

"How much do I drink?" I asked taking the bottle.

"As much as you want." David said with a smirk. I swallowed before putting the bottle to my lips. I closed my eyes and took a swing. I gulped down the red liquid, it tasted sweet yet bitter with a coppery flavor. Everyone cheered. David took the bottle back just as someone suddenly picked me up and twirled me around. They stopped and I looked down at Dwayne. He was holding me so I was higher than him. I had my hands on his shoulders. I felt myself blush. He smirked before putting me down. Marko came up to me and pat me on the back. Paul came over and put his arm around my waist. Marko was on the other side and did the same.

"Once all of this is over, you will stay with us and make your first kill." He said. I felt myself blush as Dwayne slid his arms around my waist from behind. I let out a weak chuckle.

"Group hug?" I laughed.

"It's only a group hug if David joins." Paul said. David rolled his eyes and walked over before wrapping his arms around the bottom half of my waist. It went Dwayne's arms below my bust, Paul's arm, Marko's arm then David's. Suddenly all at once Dwayne nuzzled his face against the back of my neck, Marko kissed the right side of my neck, Paul licked up the left and David put his forehead against mine. I gasped looking into his eyes. They all chuckled.

"That's creepy, cut it out." They all chuckled a bit more before everyone pulled away. David pulled me to him and nuzzled against the right side of my neck. I heard the others 'growl' slightly. I gasped as he grazed his normal teeth against my neck.

"Hey David, it's getting late the sun will be up soon." Paul said boldly. David kissed my neck before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow night." He said.

"Wait, where do I sleep?"

"Sleep in Star's bed, she won't mind." David said before he and the others went to the elevator shaft where they slept. I went over to Star's bed and pulled back the curtain. I looked over at Laddie who was asleep still. I smiled before getting into bed.

* * *

**_Yay another done! Hope everyone liked it, next one will be out soon since this was so short. Sorry that it was short too. _**

**_Next Chapter: Thou Shall not die_**


	8. Chapter 8: Thou Shall Not Die

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_Gunna post next chapter of Amethyst later, still writing it._**

**_Sorry this is so short._**

* * *

I remembered waking up and it was still close to sunrise. I felt the bed move and someone gasp. I opened my eyes to see Star there looking startled. I sat up slightly, unusually tired.

"Sorry, the guys said you wouldn't mind if I slept here. I'll move to the couch." I said before going to get up. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's alright.. You drank didn't you?" She asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question. I nodded. She gave me a sad look. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" She gave me a confused look.

"They didn't tell you?"

"About that I'm a half vampire now, no they did." She looked even more puzzled.

"Then why are you asking why I'm sorry?"

"Cause I don't see why you should be. I wanna be a vampire." She looked shocked. "I like the guys and wanna stay with them." I said.

"But they're killers; Monsters. They _eat_ people."

"Humans eat animals; you don't think those animals have families and lives. Humans eat animals because they need to survive. So do we; to survive we need to feed."

"But-"

"Look, I know you don't like being a half vampire, I get that and I understand. But I made my choice, please respect that. Besides, I'm not going to kill innocent people. Just the bad ones." She frowned. "Do you want me to move to the couch?" She shook her head sadly.

"No it's alright, there's enough room."

"I'm sorry Star.. that.. _you're_ a half vampire. But don't worry." I said with a smile. "Michael will come." I said before turning to face the other way.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was but the next time I woke up it was to the sound of Michael waking Star.

"Star. I'm taking you out of here." I heard him say quietly.

"No, take Laddie first. Please." She said. Michael looked over at Laddie and finally noticed me.

"Bridgette?" He whispered shocked. He shook my shoulder and I looked up at him sleepily.

"Mike."

"What are you doing down here?" I rolled over and covered my head.

"What do you think?" I said. I was so tired I wanted desperately to go back to sleep but I knew I had to wait until Michael left with Laddie. I heard him go over and get Laddie before leaving the cave. I got up and Star looked at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to let them kill Marko." I said getting up and running towards the elevator shaft. By the time I got close enough I could hear Edgar.

"That's what this cave is. It's one giant coffin." I hurried to get to the cave they were in. "Right now they're at their most vulnerable. Easy pickings."

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader, huh." I heard Sam say. As I got closer I could hear Edgar climbing.

"We don't know which one the leader is." Alan said.

"I guess we'll just have to kill them all." I finally got to the cave. "Let's start with the little one. First come, first staked." I slid down into the small cave. Sam turned to me.

"Bridgette?"

"Edgar, get down now." I hissed. He turned to look at me.

"You're either on our side or theirs." He said taking a stake Alan gave him. He raised it up.

"No, don't even!" Sam said.

"Edgar.." I didn't know what to do, so I screamed. I screamed as loud and as long as I possibly could. Suddenly all the boys woke up and vamped out. The Frogs and Sam screamed and scrambled to get out. I stopped screaming and moved out of the way as the three pushed past me.

"You're dead meat!" David yelled to them.

"Get out of here! Go!" Edgar shouted pushing Alan up. The three go into the part of the cave where they had to crawl and David jumped down.

"Get out of here! Run!"

"Go! Fast!"

"Come on!" I could hear the three yelling. David went after them.

"Wait, David!" I yelled going after him. He suddenly grabbed Sam's ankle.

"Get him into the light!" Edgar yelled. "Get him into the sun! Get him into the sunlight!" I climbed up and pulled at David's arm.

"David, stop!" I yelled. "Your hand will burn!" He let go right before his hand would have gone into the sun. He looked at me then back at the boys who were making their escape. David growled looking after them. I pulled him back. "David let them go. Marko's fine." Was he? I didn't look up to see, had Edgar been able to stake him at the last moment? I turned around and rushed back to where the boys were. David followed, de-vamping. "Marko?" I called sliding down. All of the guys were off the poles. Marko caught me as I got down. I hugged him tightly. "You're alright." He hugged back before pulling away.

"You saved Marko." Paul said. Suddenly Marko leaned down and kissed me.

"Thanks." He said. I blushed.

"N-No problem." I stuttered out. He smirked at my expression.

"Hey I'm thankful too." Paul said pulling me over. We went to kiss me but I tried to pull away before he could and he ended up kissing my neck. I blushed harder. "This is better." He said licking up the side of my neck.

"Paul, I-I don't think now is the _time!_" I yelped as he began to nibble on my neck with his normal teeth. He stopped and grinned at me.

"You have to turn Sam." David said. I looked over at him.

"Me? How?"

"Make him drink."

"How?"

"You figure that out, before we go and get him."

"Or when they come back to get me.. Just don't hurt him."

"I already gave you my word." He said. "Just turn him; make him drink." I nodded. "Go back and sleep." He said reaching out to stroke my cheek. I climbed up and looked back at them to see them all get back up on the pole and hang upside down. I crawled back to the main part of the cave and went to the bed. I collapsed truly exhausted.

* * *

**_Yay! Another done! Hope everyone liked it! next one is the longest by far. And maybe the last one unless people think I should continue it from there. I'm outta ideas after the next one._**

**_Next Chapter: Here's to Never Growing Up_**


	9. Chapter 9: Here's to Never Growing Up

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_Heads up there is a song in this chapter and the way I wrote it is…well I mean the way you're "supposed" to read it is (if you want, this would work a lot better, listen to the song while reading.) when the lyrics start they're being said during the next paragraph. So it's like you're listening to it at the exact time THEY hear it too. BTW song is the chapter title XD Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne_**

* * *

I woke up with a start when Paul jumped on the bed.

"Hey Bridgette! Wake up!" He said jumping. He got above me on his hands and knees and kept bouncing. I turned onto my back and grabbed his head making him stop.

"_Paul!_ Didn't everyone ever tell you not to wake me up? I need my beauty sleep." I said before covering my face with the blanket. He fell over and landed to the side of me.

"Aw, babe, you're already beautiful." I pulled down the blanket slightly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." I said opening one eye.

"Hey, it might get me _somewhere._" He said with a grin. I rolled over to face the other way. He moved closer and spooned me. "See it got me here." He said kissing my ear. Suddenly Marko got into the bed in front of me.

"Hey, no hogging Bridge all to yourself." He whined getting close putting his forehead to mine. I heard David and Dwayne come into the main cave. Suddenly Dwayne was standing at the foot of the bed. He held a hand down to me. I reached up and took it. He pulled me up and something fell out of my pocket.

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_**

"What the hell?" Paul asked picking up my phone that landed on the bed.

"What is it?" Marko asked.

"My phone."

"Your _phone?_"

"21st century technology."

"Bit ironic." Dwayne said.

"I suppose. _We're_ never growing up." I said smirking. "I love this song."

**_Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change_**

"Hey sing for us!" Paul said with a grin.

"My voice sucks; I can't sing." Marko got up and jumped off the bed taking my hand.

"Then let's dance!" He said pulling me off the bed.

**_Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change_**

I laughed as he put his hands on my hips and rocked us back and forth. The style of dance didn't match exactly but it was still fun. I put my arms around his neck. I started humming the words.

**_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young_**

Marko put his forehead to mine before kissing my nose. Paul got off the bed and grabbed my hand pulling me up to the fountain. He jumped up before lifting me up.

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_**

He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I put my arms around his neck and laughed as he dipped me. He quieted my laughter with a long, deep kiss.

"Whoo!" He said pulling me back up.

**_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_**

I felt my cheeks burning as he grinned at me. He twirled me out and I almost fell off the fountain but Dwayne caught me. I fell against his chest and our lips met. I felt him smirk as he kissed me. He put me upright and hugged me around my front from behind and rocked us from side to side like Marko did.

**_We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change_**

I leaned against him, holding his arms and leaned my head back. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me before kissing my forehead.__

_**They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change**_

He turned me around and leaned down to kiss me again when Marko pulled me over to him. He laughed swinging our hands a bit before twirling me into him.__

_**Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young**_

Marko twirled me out and over to Paul who had jumped down from the fountain. He caught my hand and twirled me into him.

"Getting dizzy?" He asked laughing.

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_**

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He grinned and started kissing down the side of my neck slowly. I bit my lip.

"P-Paul." I stuttered and he chuckled.

**_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up_**

Suddenly Dwayne picked me up and twirled me around. I put my arms on his shoulders as he moved back and forth with me in his arms. I reached up and played with his hair, twirling a lock around my finger.

**_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_**

I laughed as Paul and Marko sang with the song.

"Here's to never growing up!" Paul sang.

"Come on Bridge, sing!" Marko laughed. "Here's to never growing up!"__

"Fine,_ Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young."_

I blushed as Dwayne reached out and ran a hand through my hair. I continued to play with his while I sang. My face got redder as he pushed the back of my head to his and kissed me again.

**_Ohhhhhhh_**

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_**

Suddenly Dwayne put me down and David pulled me over to him. I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close against his chest. I put my arms around his neck and he smirked.

**_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my *** (Kiss my ***)  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, (Just like that)  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_**

He rocked us like the others did and put his forehead to mine. I felt my face getting hotter as I looked into his eyes. They were the most vibrant blue I'd ever seen. He pulled his head away slightly.

**_Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_**

He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear.__

_**Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )  
Here's to never growing up**_

He smirked down at me looking straight into my eyes; I felt a chill go up and down my spine.

**_Oh woah oh woah  
Here's to never growing up ( no we're never growin' up )_**

It felt like my heart was beating against _his_ chest.

**_Oh woah oh woah  
Here's to never growing up_**

He tilted his head and leaned down pressing his lips to mine just as the song ended. It felt like my chest exploded. I whimpered quietly when he pulled away. He smiled down at me.

"David!" The five of us snapped our heads towards the entrance to see Michael, Sam and the Frog brothers entering the cave. Sam had his fingers in a cross and the Frogs had stakes in their hands. "Give Bridgette back!" He shouted glaring at David. I turned to face them but David kept his arms around me. Michael glared at David's arms. David leaned down to my ear.

"I won't hurt them as long as they don't hurt us." He whispered.

"As if they could." I said back. Suddenly the boys, excluding David, were behind Sam and the Frogs restraining them. Michael growled.

"One wrong move, Michael." David warned. "You have Star and Laddie."

"Give us back Bridgette!" Sam shouted.

"She belongs here." Dwayne said from behind him.

"I'll let you keep Star, but Laddie comes back."

"I'm not leaving without Bridgette." Michael growled. David sighed.

"In exchange for one little boy I'm letting three go free. Tell me that's not fair enough."

"We came here for Bridgette; we're not leaving without her!" Alan shouted. I turned and hugged David around his waist.

"But I don't wanna leave." I said laying my head against his chest. He smirked putting a hand on the back of my head.

"Bridgette, you don't belong with them." Michael said.

"Then why do I feel at home?" I asked.

"Because of the amnesia; you don't remember what it's like to be with your family." Sam said.

"They are my family." David stroked the back of my head.

"Your _real _family."

"They _are _my real family. Technically I'm not even related to you."

"You're my cousin." Michael said.

"You may find this hard to believe but Bridge's not from this dimension." Marko said.

"_What?_" Michael asked in disbelief.

"When I got in that car crash it was in 2013, I woke up in 1987."

"Bridgette, do you know how _insane_ that sounds?"

"Hey, vampires exist. Why can't time travel and other dimensions?"

"Go get Laddie and we'll let the boys go." David said. Michael hesitated but left the cave.

"Mike!" Sam shouted. David motioned for the boys to move Sam and the Frogs near the fountain. David turned my head with a finger under my chin and lean down to my ear.

"Go get the wine." He whispered. I let go of him and went to get it.

"We're not drinking that!" Sam shouted when he saw it before shutting his mouth tightly. Dwayne grabbed his mouth and forced him to open it. "I won't swallow." Sam managed to get out. I handed the bottle to David who went over to Sam and poured some of it into his mouth. Dwayne then covered Sam's mouth and held his nose. Sam started to struggle.

"Just swallow Sammy." I said stroking his head. He shook his head, looking at me with wide eyes. Eventually he swallowed. Dwayne released him so he could breathe. I turned to David. "Are we going to turn the Frogs too?"

"No. They'll be your meals." David said referring to Sam and me. "Which one do you want?" I walked over to Alan who stared at me. Both boys looked terrified. I reached out and stroked his face. I felt it heat up as he started blushing. I turned to look at Edgar.

"You tried to kill one of my brothers." I said to him. "So I'm going to kill yours." I said with a small smirk. Alan gulped as I turned back to him. I leaned down towards his neck.

"W-Wait!" He said his voice cracking. I pulled away.

"What?"

"Can I get one last.. Request?"

"Depends what it is." He seemed to blush more.

"I-I don't want to die without having my first.. Kiss." I rolled my eyes before leaning down and kissing him. I heard the boys growl. I pulled away. He looked at me in a daze. I leaned down to his neck. He gasped in pain as I bit into his neck. Soon I drained him and he fell limb in Marko's arms. Marko dropped his lifeless body and pulled me to him kissing me, licking my lips. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Sorry, you had some on your lips, I couldn't resist." I smirked. Paul took out a small knife and held it to Edgar's throat.

"You're next." He growled.

"Your turn Sammy." I said. Dwayne pushed Sam over. Paul cut into Edgar's next and Sam couldn't help himself.

* * *

When Michael came back with Laddie, Laddie automatically ran to me. I kneeled down and hugged him. Michael saw the Frog brothers dead and Sam's mouth cover in blood and flew into a rage.

"You said if I brought Laddie back you'd let them go!"

"I never said alive." David said. "Besides you still have your brother." Michael looked at Sam sadly then turned to me.

"Did you feed too?" I smirked and licked my lips. David came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"She's our little sister now." Marko said. David leaned down and kissed and licked my neck. Michael growled.

"Just join us Michael. You'll never grow old, never die. You can be with Star and your family forever." David said.

"My mom won't- what have you done?"

"_We_ haven't done anything." Michael glared.

"Sammy, come on." Michael said motioning Sam over.

"Go on _Sammy_, but be back before sunrise if you don't wanna _burn_." Paul said. Sam ran after Michael who was already leaving.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Anything, we have forever." David said turning me around, putting my hair behind my ear before leaning down and kissing me.

* * *

**_Should I end it here or keep it going? I have no more ideas. O-O_**


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Sucking Brady Bunch

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own Bridgette and anything that didn't happen in the movie._**

**_Haven't updating in SOOOOOOOO long and I apologize I've just had no ideas and I've been working on my Walking Dead and Fruits Basket fanfics. _**

**_Kinda short(the words number is higher cause I responded to peoples reviews below.) sorry. Also I didn't reread this for grammar and spelling cause I wanted to get this out so I apologize for any mistakes._**

**_angelic dragon & SantaCarlaVamp17: I think I'm going to try and finish it there might not be a sequel unless someone has a big idea and wants to co-write with me._**

**_HoneyGee08: I never really liked the other movies I only like the first one plus Edgar and Allen are dead soo._**

**_dollyrose8: not sure what you meant by "_**Sammy and Michael Father**"**

**Shadowsammy: I pulled it back from cyberspace…idk y but when every I think of the word cyberspace I think of that PBS show Cyberchase XD**

**Mrs. Ace Merrill: Thank you, I'm sorry everyone had to wait so long, I literally wrote this today while watching America's Got Talent XD. **

**Once again I'm SO sorry this took SO long, I just wrote this whole thing tonight, I hope it's good and I'll work on the next chapter so I can post it.**

* * *

_"Just join us Michael. You'll never grow old, never die. You can be with Star and your family forever." David said._

_"My mom won't- what have you done?"_

_"We haven't done anything." Michael glared. _

_"Sammy, come on." Michael said motioning Sam over. _

_"Go on Sammy, but be back before sunrise if you don't wanna burn." Paul said. Sam ran after Michael who was already leaving. _

_"Now what?" I asked._

_"Anything, we have forever." David said turning me around, putting my hair behind my ear before leaning down and kissing me._

* * *

I blushed as David pulled away and smirked down at me.

"Don't hog her to yourself." Marko whined pulling me away from David and into his chest. He grinned at my blush before quickly capturing my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Talk about hogging." Paul laughed coming up behind me putting his arms around me. I blushed as Marko pulled away and kissed down my neck while Paul turned my head and kissed me. They both pulled away and chuckled. I moved out of their arms and went over to Dwayne.

"Dwayne needs loving too." I said going onto my tip toes and kissing him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked in the kiss and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up. I put my hand in his hair and he groaned softly.

"We've got about an hour until sunrise." David said as Dwayne put me down, keeping his arms around me. "Tomorrow night we'll get your... we'll get Lucy to join the family." He said. Everyone nodded. "Marko, Paul, take care of-" He looked at Edgar and Allen's lifeless bodies. "Those." The two nodded before picking up the bodies and leaving the cave. Laddie went over to Star's old bed and Dwayne tucked him in.

"Do I have to sleep upside down now?" I asked. "What if I fall?" David chuckled.

"I won't let you fall." He said holding out his hand. Dwayne took his arms from around me and I took David's hand. The two led me deeper into the cave to where the boys slept.

"How do I get up-!" Suddenly David had his arms around me and we were upside down. I gripped his arms and the two chuckled. I looked next to us at Dwayne.

"Don't worry." David said softly in my ear, making me shiver. "I've got you." I nodded and relaxed my grip. "Grab onto the bar."

"With what?"

"Your feet." He chuckled.

"Oh, right." He smile and kissed my forehead.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." I said with a smile before closing my eyes, still in his arms.

* * *

The next night I woke up before the boys. I looked around to see Marko and Paul hanging by Dwayne. I looked at David who was still asleep. I smiled and snuggled against his chest. He made a soft groan noise as he woke up.

"Night Beautiful." I blushed. He pecked my lips. "Ready to get down." I bit my lip and held onto his arms.

"I forgot about that part." He chuckled.

"Don't worry." He said and suddenly we were right side up on the ground. I reached up and took his face in my hands and pulled his lips to mine. Suddenly we heard laughing above us.

"Come on David, I wanted to give her the first kiss of the night." Paul whined. David pulled away and rolled his eyes.

"Well come here." I said looking up at him. "Seconds good too right." He grinned and flipped down quickly pulling me against him.

"Defiantly." He said pushing his lips to mine. He moaned against my mouth making me blush. He bit my bottom lip gently.

"Don't eat her, Paul." Marko laughed as he and Dwayne got down. Suddenly a thought popped in my head. I pulled away from Paul with wide eyes.

"Sam!" I said. "Oh my god." I quickly climbed up and went to the main part of the cave. "Sammy?!" I ran over to the bed and felt relief wash over me as I saw Sam lift his head.

* * *

"Bridgette?" He rubbed his eyes. He let out a breath and tackled him into a hug. The boys came out of the inner cave and watched. "I'm fine Bridgette. I got back a half hour before the run came up." He said. I kissed his forehead. "Bridge." He whined pushing me away. He glanced over to the boys and looked slightly embarrassed. He looked at me. "We're not really related… are we?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry."

"You still feel like a sister to me." I smiled.

"Thanks Sammy." I kissed his cheek. "Where's Michael?"

"Back ho- back at the house." He said. "He still wants to save himself and Star."

"Where's Laddie?" I frowned. Suddenly Laddie's head popped up with the covers still over his head. I chuckled, he was so cute.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked. I gave him a questioning look. "Michael still wants to kill David."

"David's not the head vampire, it's Max."

"Even so, he took you away from him."

"Sammy, I want you to find Michael and tell him… if he hurts David I will kill him." I said. Sam looked torn. David walked over. I looked up at him. He put a hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"You should kill Max," Sam said. David looked at him. "Then you'd be the head and Michael and Star would be human again.

"He made me." David said. "He's a lot stronger than me."

"Then we need a plan." Sammy said. I looked at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam told us his plan.

"Hang on!" Marko said walking forward. "I'm not going anywhere with him looking like that." He pointed to Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows. Marko smirked and waved Sam over. Sam looked at me. I chuckled and motioned for him to go.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Sam came back with Marko and I smirked. Sam looked down at himself. He had on jeans, a white wife beater and a leather jacket.

"It's an improvement." Paul said. Sam looked a little uncomfortable. He walked over to me.

"You think we could get all my comics?" The guys chuckled and Sam looked embarrassed.

"Super hearing bro." Paul said laughing.

"Of course." I said putting a hand on his back.

* * *

Laddie stayed at the cave while the boys, Sammy and I went to the house. I rode on the back of David's motorcycle and Sammy rode on the back of Dwayne's.

We got to the house and saw Michael looking out the window.

"I'll go." I said getting off David's bike.

"Be careful." He said kissing my cheek. I jogged up to the house and Michael opened the door.

"If you think I'm letting you in you're crazy."

"I would never hurt you Michael… you're like a brother to me."

"I thought they were your brothers?"

"They are too, so is Sammy."

"Where is he?"

"He's outside, he's fine. Listen… Have you see Lucy?" Michael put his arms across the doorway. "I'm not here for her. Is Max here?"

"No, why?"

"Max is the head vampire."

"He pasted all of Sammy's tests." Michael said frowning.

"You invited him in. Once you invite a vampire in you can't hurt them."

"Why are you…" He looked past me to see the boy and Sammy on the bikes. "all here?"

"We want to take out Max." I said quietly. "David will become head vampire and you and Star will be back to normal."

"But you and Sammy…"

"We've fed. We're stuck like this forever."

"I don't want you to be stuck like this…"

"It won't be that bad. I'll be with Sammy."

"I.." He let out a breath. "I don't want to be human." He said.

"What? But I thought you and Star.."

"I changed my mind." He said. "I don't like you alone with those four." I rolled my eyes.

"Michael I love the big brother thing but I'm a big girl." I said. "Listen.. we've got a plan. We're gunna take out Max. Star will go back to normal but you need to feed before that happens." Michael made a face. "We'll go down to the beach and find a bunch of Serf Nazis. I'm getting kinda hungry." He still looked uneasy. "We're not killing innocents."

"I'll try."

"Oh by the way, same wants all his comics." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Your boys better get a move on then." He said.

"My boys." Michael sighed.

"I meant.. oh never mind. Just hurry up and get in here." I stood there. He sighed. "Sorry forgot. You're all invited in." I smiled and turned around. I waved the boys over and they all got off their bikes. I turned back to Michael. "Lucy's not here, is she." It wasn't a question, I didn't smell her scent. He shook his head.

"She's out with Max."

"_Great_." The boys made it over. "Sammy, show them your room." I said. "We're invited." I added. The boys walked in, looking at Michael as they pasted him, and followed Sammy to his room. David stayed next to me. "I don't trust the two of you two be alone together." I said looking between the two.

"I'd only hurt him if he attacked us." David said.

"Ditto."

"Alright… are Max and Lucy coming back here after?" I asked. Michael nodded.

"We can't be here." David said. "He'll know we're here."

"One of you can be. Cause you'll be with me it'll be more realistic."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"That goes without saying." David said slipping an arm around my waist. Michael glared.

"What happens to my mom?" Michael asked.

"She can live here with Star and grandpa." I said.

"Will we tell her?"

"We'll have to. How else would you explain us not aging and only visiting at night?"

"I want you and Sammy here when I tell her." Michael said. I nodded.

"We'll tell her together." A few moments later the boys came down, with Sam's comics in boxes.

"Damn, why do you have so many?" Paul whined.

"You could run your own store." Marko said walking out the door behind Paul. "We'll be right back." He said before the three of them took off flying. Sam stood next to Michael.

"Uh Mike?" Michael turned to him. Sam opened his mouth but was cut off when Star ran down the stairs.

"Michael!" She got to the bottom and stared at all of us. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to live with Bridgette and Sammy… You're gunna live here with my mom as a human." She looked at David.

"He's not the head." I said to her. She looked confused. I turned to David. "Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"She doesn't exactly like being a half vampire, she'd have gone and tried to kill him and would've gotten killed. He was mad enough at me for changing her without his permission." David said with a glare towards her.

"Then who is?" She asked.

"Max." She looked really confused. "We're making a plan to kill him so David's the head and you can be human again." I said. She looked at Michael.

"What about you? I thought you didn't want to be-"

"I changed my mind." He said. "I want to be with my brother and Bridgette. We're gunna tell my mom after we take care of Max." She looked defeated. "I-I'll still come see you.." She bit her lip and looked like she was gunna cry. She suddenly turned around and ran upstairs and into one of the rooms, slamming the door behind her. "I'll go check on her later.." He said sadly. We heard the boys land behind us.

"Alright all the comics are by the bed." Marko said.

"We gunna go eat or what?" Paul asked. "I'm starving!" I looked at Michael. He nodded. Everyone got back on the bikes, this time I rode with Paul, and Michael got on his and we rode to the boardwalk.

* * *

**_Again SOOO sorry I haven't updated in sooo long it's been…*looks on fanfiction* . . . Oh my-! Like three months ago! O_O I'm even more sorry now! I swear I'll work on ideas for the next chapter. _**

**_If anyone has ideas or requests (It would speed the process up a bit) feel free to PM me or review. I will give credit. _**

**_SO SORRY!_**


End file.
